


Good Little Soldier Boy

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Mentioned Oliver (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Other, POV Nogitsune, Post-Season/Series 03B, because apparently I can't fucking well let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had been a perfect little soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Soldier Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately I've been thinking about Oliver and the Nogitsune, and I had to get my thoughts out somehow and this happened. And then Stiles happened because he just does when I'm writing the Nogitsune. -.-

Oh, Oliver had been a perfect little soldier, hadn't he? Their perfect little slave. Done exactly what they'd wanted and when they'd wanted it and then backed down when it was obvious they'd gotten what they wanted.

Maybe they should've used him more. But then their boy had been the brains behind their demise. He'd been the one to realize the illusion and probably the one to convince the Alpha pup that it would work.

Hmm... They missed their boy. But they were patient. Even magic wood rotted eventually and there were still necromancers who owed them favours. And if it really came down to it, they knew how to drag someone back as well.

Yes, they could wait.

So, they curl up in the little space they have and wait.

...

Though, they weren't that patient and Oliver still had their fly in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
